This invention pertains to spring-biased connectors and, more particularly, to a bi-directional connector in which looped ends may be selectively accessed for the attachment of closed loop items, such as keys, or, in its static position, provides a high load tensile connection between items connected to opposite ends, such as lines, ropes and cables.
Spring-biased connectors have found use in many applications including locks, clasps, releasable keepers, fishing tackle and jewelry fixings. Despite the large volume of spring-biased connectors in the prior art, applicant has devised a bi-directional releasable connector that improves on the prior art and has broad application in many areas where conventional prior art fasteners are used today.